A dream come true
by BeautifulMe007
Summary: This is a story about a girl who wins a contest and a boy's heart. Will they end up together ? Read and find out :)
1. Chapter 1 - How It all started

**Hey :) So this is my first fanfic and I hope you like it but first I wanna say that I'm not american or english or whatever :) but since this story had like a ''Ross goes to another country'' thing inside it I'm just gonna write the other country's language in English because otherwise you woudn't understand the story :p But enough about me talking let's just get to the story and I really hope that you like it :)**

* * *

Maria's P.O.V  
It was just another regular boring evening filled with studying.**(It's June 1st. I know that this side comment is weird here but you are gonna need to know it to understand things later:))** I think I have been studying for about 3 hours now since I have 2 big tests coming up tomorrow plus some other exersices and stuff.  
So after one more hour of studying I was finally done and decided to go to internet and see what my favourite singer/dancer/actor Ross Lynch was up to on twitter.  
So I logged on and looked through his recent tweets and suddenly one tweet caught my eye so I just had so scream "OH MY PANCAKES!" yeah, I screamed that cause ... you know ... I like pancakes :) But let's get back to the tweet. This tweet was the tweet that every single Ross Lynch fan/R5family member**(yes, R5 is Ross's family band and the band's fans are called R5family or R5ers or smth like that :))**/R5ers all over the planet were waiting for. It said:"Hey #R5Family you have a chance to win a WHOLE MONTH with me if you register on this site: ************** HURRY if you wanna meet me! :)**"(the*'s stand for the site letters and symbols or whatever but I don't really have a site for this (sorry:()so I just put the *'s there :))**  
I registered right away to that competition although I already kind of knew that I wasn't going to win it since I live in a very small country called Estonia. Ya never heard of it ? No ? Kinda figured ...  
After the registration a text appeared that said that anyone isn't going to tell you that you won that contest. If you won then Ross will suprise you by the end of the month. I looked at the calendar. There were 30 more days til the end of this month. I closed my laptop and went to bed. I couldn't sleep but eventually I guess I fell asleep beacuse I was woken up by my cell phone/alarm clock in the morning. I laid on my bed for a little more but I knew that I had to get up so I did. I went to the bathroom, took a shower, dried and kind of styled my hair, did my makeup and went back to my room. For today's outfit I chose a light pink flowy top, light blue skinny jeans, a thin/small white vest and my silver converse. I had a last look at myself. I liked what I saw. Next I grabbed my schoolbag and headed downstairs.  
"Morning." I said to my mom who was cooking me yes, you guessed it ... pancakes."Morning sweety, you seem so happy today." she said to me."I just entered a contest and the winner is going to get to spend a WHOLE MONTH with Ross Lynch." I said and squealed like a little kid. But my smile faded when my mom said: "Well, I hate to break your bubble dear but the chances of you winning this competition are like one in a billion. I bet he's going to pick someone from his own townor country." "Gee, thanks for believing in me mom."I answered to her but really I wasn't mad at her. :) "I know but it's worth a shot" I said and took the last bite of my pancake. "Well, I gotta get going. Bye!" I said "Bye, have a great day" my mom said and I walked out of the door. I also said hey and bye to my dad who was fixing his car outside and started walking to school.  
Anything cool didn't really happen at school that day... Well exept that I told my friends about this competition and they kind of lol'd. I wasn't hurt 'cause I knew that they were just jealous because I MIGHT have a chance to hang out with my favourite superstar in the whole world. I know that because I overheard my best friend talking about it later that day.  
I know that you are thinking that I am like crazy about him but I am really not. I just like his looks and music and I know that he is a really nice and fun person who can dance and act as good and he can sing. (At least from the videos and stuff:p) I don't wanna be like a bad person or whatever but I actully don't like the stalker...ish, super crazy "I HAVE TO MARRY HIM OR I'LL DIE" fans either. They are just plain creepy.  
The next 29 days went by soo slow and nothing cool really happened then either. Oh! Something did! Ross tweeted a week ago **(considering that today is the 29th day/July29th)** that the winner is picked and someone is going to get a huge suprise soon. Now I was really exeited :D:D... Oh, and I went to my friend's bithday party which was so awesome but NOTHING compared to what happened the next day. 30th of July 2012 :D:D...

* * *

**Cliffieeeeee...Hi, yes me again :) I just wanted to let you know that I know that it's a little short maybe but I just wanted to try writing and see if you'd like this story so please give me feedback down there. (don't think of it like that :p)Thanks. :) **  
**But until next time ... Live, love laugh. Bye! :) |**

** \/**


	2. Chapter 2 - Mrs Lynch :)

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't uploaded the new chapter yet but I have been so busy and in this chapter I also have a new character which I wanted my friend to figure out a name for but she couldn't until now and ... yeah ... but this chapter is going to be so epic. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Maria's P.O.V

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock...and my mom. "Morning honey, time to wake up" she said.

"5 more minuteeees"I begged.

"Okay honey but then you have to dress quickly or you'll be late" and with that she left.

So as I promised to my mom, after 5 minutes I got up, went to the bathroom to take a shower and do my hair and make-up. And by do my hair I mean blow-dry it and brush it. And so far as make-up goes, I'm not a girl that has like tons fo make-up on their face. I usually just put on some mascara and lipgloss and sometimes a little eyeshadow too but that doesn't happen too often.

For my chlothes choice I decided to go with jean shorts, red top, demin waistcoat jacket and my red converse.

I grabbed my bag and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning dad" I shouted as I ran down the stairs. "Morning Maria" he shouted back. When I got to the kitchen I saw that my mom has made some sandwiches for me. I ate them, grabbed my bag, said bye to my parents and headed out the door.

While I was walking to school I saw a gray van kind or car with an american number plate. _Why would any American come here _I wondered. _They are perfectly happy where they are, why would they come here to such a small country !? _You can see that I am kind of annoyed. Well that's because my lifelong dream is to live in America, but my mom won't even let me go there as an exchange student of even just travelt or anything .Estonia is just such a small country and there is absolutely nothing exiting (to do) here.

When I got to school I went to my locker, got my books and headed to my first class. _Yay, Math._ I thought sarcasticly. When I got to class I sat down in my seat and saw that my best friend Clarissa is already here so we started talking.

"Hi" I said to her.

"Hello Mrs. Lynch" she said to me. She knows that I'm a fan of R5 and Ross and she bugs me about it all the time but I don't get mad cause I know that she is just kidding and I am not that crazy about them that I sould be called Mrs. Lynch. But that would be nice If I become that one day would it ? :)

"Shut up" I said to her and punched her slightly while smiling.

"Okay okay."

There was a pause for like a minute.

Then she broke the silence. "Have you seen any of the teachers this morning?"

"No" I answered confused. "What about it?"

"Well I saw some and they were very weird like so exited about something or I don't know" she said.

"What could they be exited about? Taco tuesdays ?" I said which made both of us laugh. That until our teaher came it and the boring lesson began. Or so I thought...

Ross's P.O.V **(You didn't expect that now did you !? :))**

"Is everybody been notified about this?" I asked a teacher who was the only one I could talk to because the other ones cauldn't speak english.

"Yes" she answered. "We're ready" she added and went around the corner towards class 208...

* * *

**Oh-ohh, another cliffyyy. :) I know that this is even shorter that the last chapter but I like my cliffies :D and I wanted to upload a new chapter cause I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for so long and forgetting about my story :'( **

**But I think that you already know what's gonna happen next but stay tuned for the next chapter and until then review, review, review, :D Bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - What the hell is going on ?

Hello everyone :) Sorry it took so long to write another chapter but it's here now so happy reading :)

* * *

Previously:

Ross's P.O.V (You didn't expect that now did you !? :))

"Is everybody been notified about this?" I asked a teacher who was the only one I could talk to because the other ones couldn't speak english.

"Yes" she answered. "We're ready" she added and went around the corner towards class 208...

Now:

_This is the most boring lesson ever, I mean does the teacher even know what he's talking about ? Seriously._ I thought to myself.

"So x equals ..." the teacher said but he couldn't end his scentence because the classroom door opened and my English teacher walked in. "Hello, I am so sorry that I'm interrupting the lesson but could I speak to Maria for a second ?" she asked.

The teacher agreed.

"What's that about ?" my best friend asked me quietly. (I know that you're probably thinking that why doesn't she talk about her other friends and stuff. Well even if you aren't thinking that, here's the explanation: I'm not the most popular girl in school so Clarissa is kind of my only friend. But I'm not a nerd either. I don't know what to call myself. xd. But sometimes I get picked on but I try to just brush it off then. :))

"I have no idea" I answered and walked out of the classroom with my English teacher.

"What is it Mrs. Smith?" I asked her when we started walking somewhere.

"You have a visitor **(I know that this scnetence sounds like It'm in jail or something :p lol) **but he is not from Estonia so he couldn't some to the classroom himself because that would be kind of weird on I don't know!"

I was so confused by now.

"So anyway..."she continued when we reached a corner of the hall "...here he is." she said.

We went around the corner and OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOD. I SAW ROSS LYNCH STANDING THERE. HE WAS REALLY THERE. WAIT! I could be hallousinating.

Then he said "Hey".

I had my super suprised face on til now but now I realized that I need to snap out of it. I did.

"Umm...hey" I said nervously.

Then he gave me a hug and I knew that he was really here.

"So, I 'm here to tell you that you won that contest and now you have the whole month to hang out with us." he said exitedly, then pointed to the stairs and Riker, Rydel, Rocky and Ratliff climbed up the stairs. They ran up to us and each of them gave me a hug and said hey to me. And ofcourse I said hey back :D

We were all super exited. Mrs Smith then suddenly said: "So you can hang out with them today and you can miss school. It all has been talked with your parents and teachers so everything is okay and you don't have to worry about anything."

"Okay." I answered and she went to the teachers lounge or I don't know what that room is called.

"Sooo... wanna go to the mall cafe, we are kind of starving scince we last ate on the plane like 4 hours ago?"

"Aaand you have a suprise there" Rydel added.

"Rydel, you wasn't suppose to say that to her." Rocky shouted.

"Sorry, I'm just soo exited." Rydel mumbled.

"Umm.. sure, just let me get my stuff from the classroom, be right back" I said and ran to class.

When I got there the teacher smiled at me and I smiled back and started to pack up my stuff.

"Hey, where are you going?" Clarissa asked.

"To the mall with R5, see ya" I said leaving her confused.

She didn't get to tell me anything more because I had my stuff already packed and I was heading to the classroom door.

When I opened the door Riker was behind it and screamed "Boo."

I jumped cause I didn't see him. "Riker, you scareded me." I said kind of lauging and at the same time closing the classroom door.

"Sorry" he said with a slight smile. And we started walking. When we got to that corner again. (Oh sweet corner! (L) ) Everyone was there waiting andwe headed down the stairs.

Clarissa's P.O.V

What was that all about ? Who was that behind the door? Why did she speak in English? Is she just ditching class ? How did the teacher just let her walk out like that ? I had so many questions in mind and by the looks of it my classmates, so did they but any of us couldn't get an answer to them because nobody knew what the hell was going on. The teacher had a smirk on his face and everybody was asking him what is going on but he said that, and I quote. "If Maria decides to tell you, she will. It's not up to me. Now let's continue with the lesson everybody."

Whatever...

* * *

So that was this chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please review.

See ya soon.

Bye :)


	4. Chapter 4 - The touch:)and the cologne

**Hey guys. I'm sorry that it took me long to upload the next chapter but here it is now so enjoy :)**

* * *

Maria's P.O.V

****When we got out of the schoolhouse the boys led me to their car and when I saw that car, something like just clicked in my brain. Like ... I've seen that car or van somewhere before. I thought about it for a few seconds and remembered that I saw the van when I was walking to school this morning. Then Ross talked to me and I exited from my thoughts or whatever :D

"You, will sit in the front." he said to me with a slight smile and opened the car door for me.

"Aww... How sweet, thank you." I said and sat in the car.

"Yeah I'm a nice guy." he said with a smirk and closed the door.

I just smiled at his cockyness.

I saw from the mirror that the car had two rows of backseats.

"This car is very roomy." I said

"Yeah well this is kind of like our family or band car. Cause... you know when we go on concerts and/or tours and stuff." Ross answered to me.

"Yeah, I kind of thought so." I replied and smiled to Ross. He smiled back at me. _Eeeep, his smile is so cute and his big brown aeyes and that hair... Ugh, snap out of it Maria..._

Riker and Rydel were sitting in the midde row I guess you could say and Ratliff and Rocky were in the back.

I realized that Ryland wasn't there.

"Hey, Ryland isn't here. Didn't he come to Estonia. Cause you know ... he is kind of like your manager." I asked

"You'll see." Ross said to me. We smiled to eachother in scilence but somene broke that scilence.

"Hey man, why do you always get to talk to her." Ratliff shouted from the back.

"Yeah" Rocky and Riker shouted together.

Me and Ross just laughed and Ross started the car.

We drove in scilence for a minute of two but then I realized something. Where are we even going ? I decided to ask them.

"So where are we going?"

"Yo..." he started but Riker cut him off.

"HEYYYY !" he screamed and me and Ross just giggled again.

"You'll see." Riker said.

"Eerm..." Rydel said looking at Riker. Riker nodded a little. That was weird. "We want you to meet someone at the mall cafe. And we got directions to go there so we're cool." Rydel continued and I just nodded.

"Okay." I answered. "But the next time I'm bringing my headphones cause you guys sure scream a lot" I said with a totally serious face but actually I was joking.

"You're pretty funny." Ross said to me.

"Thanks." I said to him and again we exchanged smiles.

"Shouldn't you be watching the road." I said to him while he was looking or staring (I was not really sure) at me.

"OH, Yeah. Sorry" he quickly said and turned his head towards the road again.

When we got to the mall and Ross parked the car we headed to the mall cafe. (I don't know what the cafe is called but it just has a big sign above the door which has "Cafe" written of it in fancy letters.) When we got there Riker told us to wait next to the door and went away for a minute. When he came back he said that our table was ready and led us to it (Maybe he reserved the table earlier or something, I don't know). It was a big round table. The seating was: Me, Ross, Rydel, Ratliff, Rocky, Riker and there were still four seats left. I thought about asking them that is anyone else coming but then I remembered that Rydel said that they wanted me to meet someone so I decided not to get nosy.

The waiter brought us menus. He gave Rydel, Rocky, Ratliff and Riker each one. Then she gave me one and said the following to me and Ross: "I'm sorry we don't have enough free menus available now. You two will just have to share."

"It's cool, thanks." Ross suddenly said which kind of suprised me but I was okay with it scince I did have a little crush on him and I like sittting next to him. His cologne is so good (lol).

So we sat closer together and our hands brushed. We looked at eachother for a second and then turned quickly away to look at the menu again. The touch just sent shivers all over my body, but I kind of liked it. He had big brown eyes that that hair that flops just the right way. _Snap out of it Maria, he will never date someone like you!_ I said to myself and on one hand I was sad after that but on the other hand my mind is right. If I did fall for him ... I mean ... It's better not to get attached because he'll leave in a month and you will be heartbroken and ...

"Hey Maria." Rydel suddelny interrupted my thoughts which made me slightly jump.

"Huh, what?" I said cause I kind of zoned out for a bit and I didn't really know what was going on.

"You're suprise guests are here." she said and pointed to the door.

I looked at the door and OMG MY HOLY PANCAKES ...

* * *

**Hope you didn't mind my little cliff hanger there. I just love those. But anyway thanks for reading and review please :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Yeah, Ross is a nice guy :)

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to upload this chapter but I had a lot to do and school started and in all of this crazines I just didn't have time to write the story but I do now and I'm gonna do it so here it is :) Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Previously:**

"Hey Maria." Rydel suddelny interrupted my thoughts which made me slightly jump.

"Huh, what?" I said cause I kind of zoned out for a bit and I didn't really know what was going on.

"You're suprise guests are here." she said and pointed to the door.

I looked at the door and OMG MY HOLY PANCAKES ...

**This chapter:**

... you are never going to guess who came in through the door. The Austin and Ally cast and Ryland.

"We were told that you love Austin and Ally too so we arranged you a little suprise." Rydel said.

"Suprise." they all yelled. Including the Austin and Ally cast and Ryland because they were already next to our table.

"Seriously ? Omg thanks you guys so much. They are here, they are really here." I said. Well practically half screamed. Everyone in the cafe were looking at me but I didn't care.

They came up to me and wanted to give me a hug so I stood up and gave each one of them a hug and we all said our heys.

After the heys and hugs we sat down and decided to order. Riker said to get whatever we want, he is paying.

After many thinking we just decided to get this big snack plate thing. **(I really don't know what it's called. :/) **So we ate and talked. I talked about myself and they talked about themselves. You know like some things that they didn't talk in interviews and stuff.

After we finished eating Ryland suggested that we could all hang out at their hotel room. Thay said that they all were staying in a hotel called Dorpat. It was right next to the mall so me, Rydel, Calum, Rocky, Ross and Laura walked there but Ratliff had to go take the R5's or "our" car and Raini took the car that Laura, Caum and she came with.

When we got to the hotel I found out that they had rented 3 rooms. The first one was, as the guys called it "the girls' room", so it was for Laura, Raini and Rydel. The second room was for Ross, Calum and Riker and the third room was for Ratliff, Rocky and Ryland.

We went to Ross's, Calum's and Riker's room. When Ross opened the door he motioned me to go in first. He has been so nice to me today :3.

"Oh, this is nice." I said when I first walked into the room.

"I know." Calum said and ran into another room and I heard that he jumped on the bed. He is just as goofy in real life as he is in the show.

"So, let's do a tour of the hotel room for you." Ross said.

"Okay." I agreed.

"So as you can see this is the living room." Ross said. The room had a couch, a TV, a window, a clock and a paiting on the wall.

Then we moved on to the next room, which was the bathroom so there is not really much to talk about it.

Next we went into what seemed like a bedroom 'cause it had two beds, two nightstands, a window and Calum.

"Sup?" he said laying on the bed as we walked into the room.

"Aand, ignoring Calum aka Dez, this is mine and Riker's room" Ross said.

But I was still a little bit confused. I didn't want to be nosy but I asked anyway.

"I don't want to be nozy, but where is Calum's bed ?"

"You are not nosy at all. I thought that you were going to ask that. But he sleeps on the couch. You can pull it out so it's like a bed." he answered.

I just nodded.

"And by the way your english is really good." he said which kind of came as a suprise to me because I have alway thought that my english is so bad.

"Thanks." I mumbled and I think blushed a little.

"So what should we do?" Laura said suddenly popping up behind me.

"Eerm... Wanna watch a movie?" Ross asked while we started to walk to the living room where the others were.

Everyone agreed and Riker brought out some movies that he had took with him. We decided to watch the Panic Room.

Me, Ross, Rydel, Raini and Laura sat on the couch and the others sat on the floor on cushions. Riker put the movie in and we started to watch.

* * *

So I hope you guys liked the story and I also wanna give a shoutout to Meg1D who is my first follower and she also favorited my story so thank you so much and I promise that it won't take so long to upload the next chapter. But until then. .Laugh. Bye :)


	6. Chapter 6 - BFF's :)

**Hey guys. I know that I haven't uploaded a new chapter in soooo long but I had so many tests at school and I had to study like 24/7 and I really didn't have time. I am so so so super sorry. Will you forgive me ? I sure hope so. But as long as you think about it please read this brand new chapter. See ya at the end. :)**

* * *

****Some parts of the movie were quite scary so me and Rydel were the ones that jumped when anything scray happened and overall we were very emotional. I don't know why. And the boys teased us about it. But we had every right to act that way because we were girls and after a while they surrendered. But anyway the night was very fun until I had to go home. So after the movie ended I told them that I had to go home and everyone told me to stay because I am so fun !? Whatever... But I told them that I have to study. They understood and Ross offered to drive me home. He did. So nice of him. Again.

I gave him the direnctions to my house and we started driving. We were driving in silence until Ross broke it.

"I don't want to be mean or anything but don't tell everyone about this competition and us coming here and stuff 'cause I - and I think that maybe you too - really don't want the paparazzi coming here and following us around 24/7."

"Ofcourse I'm not gonna tell everyone, but can I just tell my best friend?" I asked.

"Yeah sure you can tell only your friends if they're not gonna tell it to everyone about this and if they're not some super crazy fangirls." he said.

"Haha, no, my friends are faaar from super crazy fangirls. I mean a lot of people at our school belong to the R5 family and the like Austin & Ally but not my friends. They are sick of me telling them all about R5 and Austin & Ally every day." I said and giggled.

He giggled too and by now we were at my house so we said our goodbyes and I got inside my house.

"Hey." I shouted when I got in.

"Hey honey." my mom and dad said in unision. "How was your day." my dad asked happily.

"AMAZING!" I cried and told them all about my day with R5 and the Austin & Ally crew.

After the story I went to my room and did my homework. There wasn't much to do but I'm not just not gonna do my homework 'cause R5 and the Austin & Ally crew is here.

After that I logged on to twitter. I saw that R5 has just tweeted a few seconds ago: "Had an Amazing day with our new BFF!" Awwww... they called me their BFF. I decided to dm (direct message) them just to chat. So I wrote: "Hey, was your last tweet about me? :D"

Soon they answered: "No, we met a really nice cat outside our hotel :) Ofcourse it was about you. :)"

So I answered: "Aww... that's cute. :)"

Next they wrote: "Thanks, It was Ross' idea, but anyway why don't we give you our msn's then it's more comfortable to chat!?"

I was psyched. _I AM GONNA GET THEIR MSN. YEAAH. WOOHOO._ But I answered: "How do you know that I'm not gonna send it to everyone." I wrote that 'cause I didn't wanna be pushy or something like that.

It took them a while to answer and I thought that maybe they're offline already but they answered after a few minutes: "We know and trust you."

"Okay then." I wrote and they gave me they're msn's and I added them immediately.

So the rest of the night we chatted on msn but then I had to go to sleep so I said goodbye and logged off. I closed my computer and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I changed into my pink pajamas with black music notes of them. There are my favorite ones. I took off my make-up and tied up my hair.

When I walked back into my room I saw that all of my books were all over my desk and I remembered that I haven't had time to pack my schoolbag for tomorrow. So I did that, turned off the lights and went to bed.

I almost couldn't sleep, because I thought of how lucky I am. You know, 'cause I won this contest. It could of been anybody in the world. There are thousands of R5 fans in the world but It was me. When my mom said that they are probably gonna pick someone from their own country (America) or even their own city I thought that maybe they will but they didn't. They picked me. And I am soooo freaking happy now. But I don't know what is there so special about me then. OH! I didn't metion before that you had to record/film yourself singing one of Ross'/Austin & Ally soundtrack's or R5 songs to enter the contest. Yeah, well you had to do that and now you know. I wanted to know why they picked me but I wasn't gonna ask them that 'cause it would be super weird: "Hey, why did you pick me?" sound weird to you ? Well it sounds weird to me and maybe then they'll think that I don't want them here and they'll leave. I didn't want that to happen so I decided not to ask them that.

After a while of thinking all about that - the competition, R5, Austin and Ally and Ross, 'cause he has been so nice to me. Or does it just seem like that !? I don't know. - I fell to sleep to wake up happily the next morning.

* * *

**Huh ? Huh ? What did you think ? Pretty awsome or what ? Well I liked it and I hope that you did too and are you gonna forgive me ? Ahh... ofcourse you are. But yeah I really hope that you enjoyed my story and see ya in the next one. :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - True friends believe

**Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated in a looooong time but I was sick and some other things but I'm updating now and I hope that you like this chapter :D**

* * *

Maria's P.O.V

The next morning, when I woke up, I was so sleepy that I almost fell back to sleep but my mom came up to my room to make sure that I was awake. So she saw that I wasn't and she sprayed me with water. Yeah. Nice. But after my mom left I got up, went to the bathroom, did my make-up and hair, (today I did just a simple ponytail) got dresssed (blue jeans and a hot pink top), grabbed my schoolbag and headed downstairs.

"Morning dad." I shouted whn I saw my dad sitting in the kitchen.

"Morning honey." he answered.

"Look, I really don't have time to eat, I'm already late so I'm just gonna take this apple and eat it on the way. Kay? Thanks, bye." I told him while I grabbed an apple from the table. He kinda wanted to say something I think but I was already heading out the door so he didn't say anything. I really was late and I had to run to school.

When I got to school I ran quickly to my math lesson. I made it just in time before the bell rang and the teacher stepped into the classroom.

"Good morning students. Today we are gonna ..." I don't know what she was gonna talk about in front of the classroom, because my BFF Clarissa started talking to me.

"Hey, where did you run off like that yesterday?"

I scooted a little closer to her so the other students couldn't hear what I was saying. "I was hanging out with R5 and the Austin & Ally cast." I whispered to her.

There was a moment of silence and then she bursted out laughing which I found kind of insulting.

"Haha, good one." she said wiping an imaginary tear off her face."No, seriously tell me, where did you go."

"I told you. I hung out at the mall with R5 and the Austin & Ally cast. I won a competition and now I get to hang out with them for a whole month." I explained totally exited.

"Um, okay, if you don't wanna tell just don't, you don't have to lie." she said.

I didn't say anything because I was kind of hurt. I mean if someone is your best friend and has been scince like we were babies then she is supposed to believe you, right. Like I would never lie to my best friend. And she knows that. And I think that she wouldn't either. But then why didn't she believe me?

The rest of the day was like any normal day exept for that time after my english class, when I went to the internet on my phone and saw that I had and email from Rydel. It was kind of unexpected but I opened it and the email said: "Hey when do you get off school today? xo - Rydel."

I found that kind of weird, why did she wanna know, when do I get off school ? Well whatever, I told her when and logged off.

"What is it ? Ross sent you a text ?" Clarissa joked.

"No, Rydel sent me an email and you are kind of being mean right now." I exclaimed.

"Sorry, I don't wanna be mean I just ... ah never mind. Sorry."she said and we walked to our next class.

After school I said bye to Clarissa, since she was taking the bus to home today, I don't know why, and I was walking home, so she went to another direction. Suddenly I heard a car honk. I looked around and saw a black van, standing in the corner of the schoolyard. I knew that it was Rydel 'cause first, I recognized the number plate and second, I saw her sitting inside. So I started walking closer to the car and noticed that Ross was sitting inside also. _Yay. I mean, pshh... whatever._

When I got to the car I was about to open the door when suddenly it opened and Ross motined me to hop in, so I did.

"Hey guys." I said to them and they answered me with the same.

"So that's why Rydel wanted to know when do I get off school." I said or kind of asked, I don't know.

"Yeah." she answered and started the car.

* * *

I really hope that you liked this chapter and sorry if I made any grammar mistakes 'cause I'm not really from America. But before I go I wanna give a shout out to . .For because of his/her nice review :D Thanks. :D But I'm gonna be going now, so seeya next time, bye. :D


	8. Chapter 8 - Ted

**Hey guys, happy December :) Eerm.. yeah, I really don't have anything else to say so I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Maria's P.O.V

"So, where do you wanna go?" Rydel asked me.

"Eerm... Right now I have to go home and study, maybe we'll hang out later?" I asked, 'cause my mom told me yesterday that I can hang out with my "new friends" as she calls them, (well, I gues that they are my new friends but whatever, when they go back to America they will forget all about me :()but I have to do my homework first.

So Rydel agreed and took me home. I changed into my sweatpants and t'shirt and put my hair up into a messy bun. After that I started studying so we could hang out longer later. I didn't have much to study so I got it done with half and hour.

When that was done I went to my computer and saw that Ross, Laura, Calum and Ryland were online. Calum wrote to me that they wanted to videochat so I agreed and we started talking about what should we do. After a small discussion we decided to go to the movie theater and watch „Ted". I have wanted to go and see that movie but Clarissa didn't wanna come so I haven't seen it yet.

They told me that they would come and pick me up and we ended our video chat. I changed my clothes again and freshened my makeup a little.

After about 15 minutes they came and we headed to the mall.

When we were there Riker parked the car while we already headed inside.

After Riker and the others (they came in the other car) caught up to us we all headed to the cash register **(I don't know if it is a cash register or whatever, either way you buy tickets from there :p lol)** to buy the tickets. I was about to get the money for my ticket from my purse but Ross stopped me and paid the lady.

„I got it." he said.

„You know, I have enough money to pay for my own ticket." I said to him. I really did. lol.

„Well, I'm sure you do but I wanna pay." he answered and winked at me. _OMFG. He is suht a gentelman. _What am I thinking ? _Get over it, it's never going to happen !_

"Well, okay, if you want to. Thanks." I said and gave him a smile.

_Aww... so cute, he paid for my ticket. He is such a gentelman. _I thought. _Okay, Maria. Focus. He is never gonna date you. He just did that to be nice. Get. Over. It. Girl._

* * *

Okay, I know that this chapter is so so so super mega short but I have so many tests this week and I just don't have the time to write any more but I wanted to write something for you guys so I hope you liked it and seeya next time. Bye :)


	9. Author's note

Hey guys!

I know that I haven't uploaded in a long looong time but it's the end of the semester and I have so many tests and such but I promise that my holiday starts next week and I'm gonna be uploading a lot.

I'm really really sorry and I hope that you can forgive me :/ .

.Laugh. Seeya :)


	10. Chapter 9 - Broke Ross

**Hey guys! I know that I haven't uploaded in a long long time but I had school and then the holidays came and I just had so much to do and I still do that's why this chapter is gonna be short, but I promise that I'm gonna be uploading more often after January 7th because then the new years and my birthday and all that is over and I can concentrate on the sotry and such. But I am kinda bored now so I thought that I might continue the story a little bit so here you guys go, enjoy :)**

* * *

After we bough the tickets we headed to inside to watch the movie. It was sometimes kinda sad but also very funny. _F*ck you thundeer... _Sorry, that song is still stuck in my head.

After the movie Riker and Rydel wanted to hang out in the mall so we went there. We walked around and when Rocky saw the Fro-Yo um.. kiosk or something ... he wanted to buy some so we went to the kiosk and I said to the others "I think you should give your money to me so I could buy the Fro-Yos because I know that the lady doesn't speak english so yeah..."

"Good thinking Maria." Riker said and everyone started giving me the money. When it was Ross's turn he gave me twice as much as I needed for the Fro-Yo.

"Um.. I think you gave me too much money." I said.

"No... no, I don't think so because I'm gonna buy your Fro-Yo too."

"Okay, I already know that I can't argue with you so thanks but you do know that If you keep buying me stuff you are soon gonna be broke, right !?" I said to him.

He didn't answer, just laughed a little.

I bought the Fro-Yos (we each agreed on the medium vanilla and chocolate one with chocolate sprinkles and strawberries because otherwise I could not keep track on what someone wants or whatever :))

We ate our Fro-Yos and started heading for the car when I realized something.

"Shoot, I'm gonna be late for my music school."

"You sing?" Rydel asked me.

"Yup." I answered.

"That's so cool. We can drop you off if you want?" She asked.

"If you don't mind because I'm really running late."

They all agreed and we did a little stop at my home to get my "Music Schoolbag" as I call my bag where I had all the notes and pencils other things that I need in music school in.

After the stop they dropped me off at my music school.

I went inside, apologized for being late and took my seat.

I love the music school because I love to sing. Music just kinda speaks to me. Someday I would like to learn to play an instrument too. Like piano or guitar but I'm gonna think baout that.

After the music school I took a bus to get home and went straight to bed because I was soo tired.

* * *

So that was it. I apologize for any mistakes because Austin & Ally is starting and I don't wanna miss it but I wanted to post this for you guys so I don't forget. I hope you liked it and seeya in 2013 :)


	11. Chapter 10 - Some friend, huh ?

**Hey guys. I'm sorry that you had to wait so long for this chapter but I had so much to do so I didn't have time but here it is now. Enjoy :)**

* * *

The next morning I woke up, did my morning routine and headed to school.

Whn I got to my first class, math, Clarissa was already there and started a conversation with me right when she saw me walk in.

"Hey."

"Hey." I answered.

"What's up with your voice?" she asked.

"I went to the music school yesterday and I just suddenly lost my voice."

"Oh, sorry." she said and turned to the front of the classroom because the teacher was laready there and ready to start the lesson.

After math (and the pop quiz which I'm probably gonna get a C on because I didn't understand anything we learned yesterday) we started walking to my locker when CLarissa suddenly asked me where i was yesterday night.

"I called you twice but you didn't answer. And I know that you were in music school from 6-7 but before that."

I hesitated to tell her but I finally decided to tell her the truth because she is my best friend and she should believe me right !? Wrong! She totally laughed at me.

"Haha, seriously? You sure that you didn't just dream about it?" she said.

"Yes, seriously and no, I didn't dream it.I went to the movies with R5 and the Austin & Ally cast and afterwards we ate Fro-Yo."

"Yea, okay, sure. Look, I'm gonna go talk to Hanna okay!? Seeya." and she walked away.

"Um, k, seeya later." I shouted across the hall.

I couldn't believe it. She serously didn't believe me. What kind of a friend is she!? I mean best friends should believe and trust eachother and all that right!? I trust and believe her, but why don't she believe me!? Well, come to think of it, if she said something like that I wouldn't believe her either. Well actually I wouldn't believe her at first but if she is talking about it a lot and she is 100% sure that it is real then I would believe her. Honestly.

After school I went home and surfed the internet a little. I was just going to shut my computer down and start studying but then Ryland started talking to me on msn.

The converstation went like this:

Ryland: Hey, what'cha doin ?

Me: Hey, nothing much, just chillin :p

Ryland: K, well we were wondering if you wanted to hang out at our hotel room and maybe watch some movies!?

Me: I don't know I have a big test in history tomorrow. I have to study. Raincheck?

Ryland, Okay, I understand, maybe tomorrow!? Bye :) And good luck on your test :)

Me: Thanks, bye :)

Then I logged out and started studying. I studied one hour but then my stomach started growling so I decide to go downstairs to get something to eat. I opened the fridge and tokk out some butter and meat. Then I got out the bread and was looking for a knife when I suddenly heard the doorbell ring...

* * *

**Sorry that it's short but I wanted to do a cliffhanger so I did. :) Who do you think was at the door ? :p**

**Seeya soon, bye :)**


	12. Chapter 11 - You did this ?

Hey guys, so here is the new chapter of this story. I hope you like it :)

* * *

I went to see who is ate the door. I opened the door and saw .. Ross ? _What_ is_ he doing here ?_

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Well that's a warm welcome. But I got bored of playing videogames all day so I came here to see you. Now are we gonna talk here or.." he said.

"Okay, Um.. yeah. Come in." I said.

He stepped in and we went to the kitchen.

"You want a sandwich?" I asked.

"Um.. yep."

So I made us some sandwiches, I took 2 cans of soda from the fridge and we went to my room to eat.

When we were done with our sandwiches I told Ross that It was nice to hang out and get to know eachother but I needed to study now. He offered to help me scince he is older and stuff. I agreed and he kinda tutored me until he finally had to go back to the hotel.

After that I took a shower and went to sleep.

Next morning I woke up, did my usual morning routine, grabbed my bag and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning mom. Morning dad."

"Morning sweetie." they said.

"I'm just gonna grab an apple today." I said while grabbing an apple from the table.

"Don't you want anything else to eat dear?" my mom asked but I said no and bye and headed out the door.

When I got to school I went to my locker to take a few things and after that I headed to my first class: physics.

When I stepped into the classroom I noticed that some people were whispering. It semmed a little weird but I brushed it off and took a seat.

Suddenly I heard some say something like: "I can't believe she's lying like that." and "Like Ross would come to the other side of the world for her." That's when I realized that they were talking about me and Ross and how I won the competition. The only person I had told this was ... Clarissa. _No. She wouldn't. Would she? I mean ... she's my friend._ I realized that it had to be her because I haven't told anyone else about this. I saw Clarissa and she gave me a kind of an evil glare. I was so angry at her that marched right out of the classroom and ran home. _I can't believe that she would do something like this. I told her not to tell anyone but she still did. This was supposed to be a secret. Now no one is gonna believe me and everyone at my school thinks that I'm a liar. I can't believe that I was ever friends with her._ I ran into my house. I was gonna go upstairs to my room but my mom noticed me.

"What's wrong sweetie? Why are you home so early? You just left."

"I'm just a little sick I think. I'm gonna go lay down." I said and ran up the stairs to my room. I jumped on my bed and started crying. Crying about how I have lost my reputation. Now everbody thinks I'm a liar and all because of taht nastly little ... Clarissa.

I guess I was tired so I fell asleep almost instantly.

When I woke up I saw that It was already 6am. _I slept for that long? Wow._ I got up. Changed my clothes to something more comfortable and heade downstairs. My parents left me anote saying that they went to work and some leftover pizza was in the fridge.

I took the pizza heated it up and ate it. When I got upstairs I went to check my phone and I had three text messages. The first one was from my dad.

_Honey, Ross came over to see you earlier but we told him that you were sleeping. -Dad._

__I just answered with an _Okay _and a smileyface :).

_The second text was from Ross._It said:

_Are you okay? I came by your house but your dad said hat you came home from school early and you were feeling sick. Text me if you wake up. -Ross :)_

I answered. _Hey, I'm okay, Just feeling a little sick. I think I'm gonna stay in bed today. And ... I woke up :) Thanks for your concern :D_

The third one was from Rydel.

_How are you? Ross told me you were sick and he's kinda worried. Feel better soon okay!? :D - From all of us :D_

I wrote back:

_Hey. I'm fine. Thanks :)_

I was about to put my phone away and crawl back under the covers but I got a message from Ross:

_I always care about my friends and fans :D Feel better. :) -Ross x_

Was that an "x" ? :D:D:D:D:D

I answered with a simple thanks and an x after my name :D I know that I'm not really sick but I just didn't wanna tell them. But I am feeling a little nauseos so I went back to bed and fell asleep after a while.

* * *

So I hope that you liked it and please review :D Thanks. Seeya next time :D


End file.
